Love Me Tender
by Ceeline
Summary: "Eu te amo Yo" "Tudo o que me importa nesse momento e até o nosso último momento é estar ao seu lado."


**Oxford - Mississippi (1957)**

**S**eus olhos verdes observavam o fogo sob a lareira, o som dos estalos que a madeira fazia ao ser queimada eram abafadas enquanto que ouvia a clássica sinfonia Nocturne op.9 No.2 de Chopin. Sua preferida.

Em sua mão segurava uma taça de vinho recém vazia, balançava-a de forma calma, enquanto que seus pensamentos iam longe naquele momento, mais especificamente em Shindo.

De uns tempos para cá era só nisso que conseguia pensar, Shindo Yo era um ótimo parceiro, Midoriya jamais poderia reclamar, evitavam as discussões em base de conversas, era raro os momentos em que aumentavam o tom de voz, apenas quando estão em seus limites, mas ainda sim se resolviam.

O defeito de Shinso por assim dizer não era suas ações ou algumas de suas manias, seu defeito era o medo de se assumir para a sua família. Shindo não se importava com a opinião de outros, apenas de sua família e esse era o seu mal, não querer contá-los sobre sua sexualidade, Midoriya mesmo entendendo seu lado, não se sente à vontade quando vai na casa do moreno como se fossem dois bons amigos, sem poder tocá-lo, lhe olhar de maneira profunda.

Sabia que ele não fazia por mal, que era só por medo de receber a rejeição da família que tanto ama, mas Midoriya sentia que ele precisava superar esse medo, o menor sabia que a família de Shindo iria lhe apoiar até a última. Eles eram a família dos sonhos, que todo mundo queria, assim como Midoriya.

Se perguntava aonde seria o próximo encontro às escondidas, se seria num bordel como sempre ou às vezes em raras ocasiões quando Shindo se atrevia em vir em sua casa em plena madrugada.

Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que o menor deu um pulo de sua poltrona quando sentiu um sopro em sua nuca quase derrubando a taça no chão. Ao ouvir a risada baixinha que tanto conhecia e amava se virou de maneira afoita, estava surpreso.

— Shindo! O que faz aqui? — Questionou levantando-se abruptamente da poltrona e ficando de frente para o moreno, seus olhos estavam arregalados, não era alguma surpresa Shindo estar ali em sua casa, o que lhe era espantoso era o horário em si, Shindo jamais esteve ali tão cedo, principalmente antes das seis horas da tarde.

Ainda mantendo um sorriso de canto e segurando um pequeno buquê atrás de si falou. — Não posso mais visitar meu companheiro? — E aproximou-se ainda mais do menor.

— N-não, você pode, mas você nunca chegou assim do nada, normalmente você me avisa e também nunca apareceu nesse horário. — Murmurava dando um passo para trás.

— Não gostou? — O moreno parou no ato e o questionou preocupado imaginando que tivesse feito algo de errado.

Midoriya se desesperou no mesmo momento. — Não, sim, quer dizer, eu amei. — E começou a gesticular com as mãos. — É que… você sabe… — E gesticulava com a mão, não conseguindo se expressar e torcendo que o moreno lhe entendesse.

Mas é claro que Shindo tinha entendido perfeitamente, ele conhecia o suficiente o menor para saber que ele tinha adorado a sua presença, enquanto que observava o desespero do menor em tentar se explicar não deixou de sorrir minimamente.

Jamais encontraria um companheiro tão compreensível como Midoriya, sabia o quanto o menor queria assumir para a sua família que estavam juntos, Shindo também queria, e como queria, mas o medo lhe impedia, o que era um grave erro em sua opinião.

O que importava não era a opinião de sua família e sim a sua. Era a sua felicidade em jogo e não a de sua família.

— Eu te amo. — Pronunciou num tom suave, fazendo com o esverdeado parasse de balbuciar e ficasse com as bochechas róseas.

— Eu te amo. — Respondeu o pequeno dando um largo sorriso, fazendo com que suas covinhas aparecerem. Shindo aproximou-se do menor e entregou o buquê, Midoriya segurou as flores com o maior cuidado, como se fossem uma joia rara. — Lírio, é? — Indagou mais para si mesmo. E o moreno soltou uma risada orgulhosa e isso atraiu a atenção do esverdeado que elevou uma sobrancelha. — O que foi?

— Eu sei o significado agora. — Disse orgulhoso de si mesmo. Afinal Midoriya tinha uma floricultura e sempre vivia lhe dizendo os significados das flores e das cores, mas quem disse que Shindo conseguia decorar algo ou até mesmo lembrar, o mesmo era um zero à esquerda quando se tratava de flores, mas naquele dia em especial fez sua própria pesquisa.

— E o jovem cavalheiro poderia me informar qual é o significado? — Questionou o esverdeado ainda mantendo um sorriso.

— Lírio quer dizer puro de alma, respeito, amor eterno, fertilidade, inteligência e inocência, e tudo se encaixa perfeitamente em você. — Respondia conforme aproximava seu rosto do menor e quando estava próximo de beijá-lo, Midoriya virou o rosto soltando um sorriso.

— E a cor azul? — Voltou a questioná-lo sem tirar o sorriso, já Shindo soltou uma risada baixa e assoprou próximo do ouvido do outro que se arrepiou no ato.

— É.. talvez inocência não lhe encaixa. Azul simboliza confiança. — E beijou o pescoço do esverdeado, Shindo olhou de canto vendo suas bochechas vermelhas, o mesmo não deixou de soltar uma curta risada e continuou. — Amizade. — E mais um beijo. — Fidelidade. — E outro. — E amor. — Finalizou olhando para os olhos verdes que tanto amava. — Eu acertei, meu caro companheiro?

Midoriya não respondeu de imediato, apenas se afastou e foi em direção a sua vitrola na qual ainda tocava o seu amado Chopin, no lado do mesmo tinha um pequeno vaso vazio, e o menor colocou as flores dentro da mesma.

Shindo aproximou-se e o abraçou por trás, ambos passaram a admirar os lírios. — Você acertou em cheio. — Pronunciou o esverdeado fechando os olhos, apreciando o momento que lhe era oferecido.

— Dança comigo? — Perguntou o moreno depois de longos minutos, virando o menor para si.

— Uma dança é… quanto tempo faz que não dançamos.. — Disse de maneira nostálgica.

Shindo sorriu de canto. — Não faz muito tempo. — Se afastando do outro o mesmo se dirigiu até a entrada onde tinha deixado sua pasta, abriu a mesma e retirou um disco vinil. — Quero que ouça uma música desse novo cantor.

— Novo cantor? — Questionou o menor observando atentamente o maior que retirava com cuidado o vinil de Chopin da vitrola, o moreno sabia o quão precioso era os discos do esverdeado.

— Elvis Presley, um ótimo cantor, diga-se de passagem. Eu quero que ouça com atenção a letra da música enquanto dançamos. — Após pôr o seu disco a música logo iniciou. — Me concede essa dança? — E ofereceu a mão que prontamente aceita. E enquanto dançavam, fecharam os olhos, Shindo apreciava o momento enquanto que o menor ouvia atentamente a música com um largo sorriso.

_Me ame com ternura, me ame com doçura  
Nunca me deixe partir  
Você tornou minha vida completa  
E eu te amo tanto_

A cada passo seus corações se conectavam.

_Me ame com ternura, me ame de verdade  
Todos os meus sonhos realizados  
Porque, meu amor, eu amo você  
E eu sempre amarei_

A cada letra da música, Midoriya sentia seu coração aquecido.

_Me ame com ternura, me ame por muito tempo  
Leve-me ao seu coração  
Pois é lá que eu pertenço  
E nós nunca nos separaremos_

E Shindo não se sentia diferente.

_Me ame com ternura, me ame, de verdade  
Todos os meus sonhos realizados  
Porque meu amor eu amo você  
E eu sempre amarei_

— Eu te amo. — Disse Shindo baixinho.

_Me ame com ternura, me ame com carinho_  
_Diga-me que você é minha  
Eu serei seu durante todos os anos  
Até o final dos tempos_

— Eu te amo Yo. — Iniciou Midoriya.

_Me ame com ternura, me ame de verdade_  
_Todos os meus sonhos realizado  
Porque meu amor eu amo você_  
_E eu sempre amarei_

— E sempre vou lhe amar. — Finalizou olhando profundamente nos olhos castanhos. — Eu amo tanto a cor de seus olhos… sabia que o significado de sua cor reflete a exatamente em como me sinto quando estou com você.

— E o que significa? — Indagou com um casto sorriso.

— Segurança... conforto. — Disse baixinho. — Porque tudo isso? — Perguntou se referindo a sua visita inusitada, as flores e principalmente a música.

— Eu não posso mais pensar no que minha família irá pensar de mim, eu devo pensar em mim, em nós. O que me importa é a nossa felicidade e não a de minha família sobre com quem eu irei passar o resto de minha vida, afinal eu já achei essa pessoa e ela está na minha frente nesse momento, me aguentando, eu definitivamente não tenho palavras para conseguir me expressar, mas eu realmente não saberia o que fazer sem você Midoriya Izuku, tudo o que me importa nesse momento e até o nosso último momento é estar ao seu lado. — E se beijaram, conectando-se ainda mais.

Tamanha felicidade não poderia ser descrita naquele momento, ambos sentiam que nada poderia separá-los e era verdade, nada e nem ninguém, o que sentiam um pelo o outro era um amor que muitos almejam em alcançar.

Ao se separarem juntaram as suas testas. — Eu tenho mais uma surpresa. — Pronunciou Shindo, atiçando a curiosidade do menor.

— Quantas surpresas para um único dia. — Disse dando uma risada.

Shindo sorriu. — Um amigo meu me devia um favor, e como você nunca conseguiu ir ao cinema ver Peter Pan comigo por causa do meu medo, eu consegui com que esse meu amigo passasse o filme mais uma vez no cinema. — Midoriya arregalou os olhos.

— Sério? — Perguntou ainda não acreditando.

— Completamente.

— E nós iremos… como namorados? — Suas bochechas ficaram ruborizadas.

— A partir de agora, tudo o que fizermos, será oficialmente como namorados.


End file.
